twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Eleazar
Eleazar is a vampire and member of the Denali Coven. He was originally a guard of the Volturi until he met his mate Carmen, and then later left the Volturi to find peace with his love. Soon after leaving the Volturi, Carmen and himself joined the Denali Coven many years after it was established. Eleazar is a "vegetarian" although he wasn't always one. Edward said that if they had never found the Denali Coven, both Carmen and Eleazar would find another way to live, one way or the other. Biography Early Life Eleazar was originally from Spain and as such, is fluent in Spanish. He used to work with the Volturi because he had a powerful gift that allowed him to identify vampires that had gifts that Aro thought would be useful. This vampire would be offered a reprieve, as Aro would tell the other Volturi that his or her thoughts were particularly 'repentant'. He could also identify nebulous talents in humans, though he had to concentrate harder. He met Carmen there and after a while they left, because they did not like the way the Volturi conducted themselves. They wandered for a time and eventually made it to Denali, where they assimilated into the roles of parental figures to the others. Edward Cullen felt that if Carmen and Eleazar hadn't found Kate, Irina, and Tanya, they would have eventually found the "vegetarian" lifestyle on their own. ''Eclipse'' When the Cullens called upon the Denali Coven to aid in their fight against a newborn army plaguing Seattle, the Denalis refused at Irina's insistence, motivated by a grudge against the shapeshifters for killing Laurent, her mate, much to the regret of the remainder of the coven. The Cullens had felt that Eleazar and Kate in particular, would have been useful in the coming battle. ''Breaking Dawn'' Eleazar is the one who explains to Bella the nature of her gift, which he calls a "mental shield". He also explains how it is able to protect her from the Volturi's abilities, and that she may be able to expand it to protect others as well. Kate and Zafrina help her to master this ability, and so this information from Eleazar proves vital in the confrontation with the Volturi. Like the rest of his coven, Eleazar comes to Forks to attend Bella and Edward's wedding. Four months later, they are asked to come to Forks to help the Cullen family by witnessing for them against the Volturi. Eleazar is instrumental in helping the Cullens by giving valuable information about the Volturi, although at first he almost refused because he thought Renesmee Cullen was an immortal child. He is eventually persuaded after his mate, Carmen, and took a liking to Renesmee. After their confrontation against the Volturi ended, he returns to Denali with the rest of his coven, with a new coven member, Garrett. Physical appearance He is described as a tall, dark-haired man with "a hint of an olive tone in his chalky complexion". Like all "vegetarian" vampires, he has black eyes when he is thirsty and gold eyes after hunting. Personality Eleazar has a strong belief that laws must be upheld, which is part of the reason he joined the Volturi. He is described by Edward as a very gentle man. Powers and Abilities Eleazar has the abilities of a regular vampire, such as inhuman strength, super-speed, enhanced senses, marble-hard skin, immortality and beauty. Ability identification Eleazar's vampiric gift is the ability to read whether or not someone had their own special ability, and could classify that person/vampire's gift. Eleazar thought that it was a "haphazard practice", as everyone's gift did not work the same because of various factors. The ability to read powers, was, like many other gifts, weaker on humans, and so was limited in that sense. Eleazar was the one who helped to discover Bella's own gift, which was a mental "shield". However, unlike the other situations, his power was blocked by her shield and so was only able to guess. Appearances * Breaking Dawn (First appearance) Etymology Eleazar is Hebrew for "My God had helped." References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Vampires Category:Denali Coven Category:Males Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Minor characters Category:Members of Volturi Category:Members of the Volturi Guard